Dr. Magnus Mysterious
Walker Mysterious (a.k.a.) Dr. Magnus Mysterious 'is a fictional comic book supervillain and an enemy of Frankenstein's. He is the smartest person in the world and is a multi-billionaire. He changed his name when doing evil deeds in case his profit goes downhill and has a back up. His students are both Otto and Leroy and he could own Nightmare City if he wanted. He is the most infamous crime boss in Nightmare City. Frankenstein: TAS 'Season 1 Dr Magnus Mysterious debuts in Season 1, Episode 4, "Plasma." There he is seen as the crime boss and creates an alien lifeform substance, known as Ooze. He orders it to exterminate Nightmare City's hero, Frankenstein for good. When Ooze was defeated, Dr. Magnus Mysterious sighs but says that that was just one of many great plans. Dr. Magnus Mysterious' next appearance is in Season 1, Episode 7, "The Iron Giant." Dr. Magnus Mysterious calls in Dr. Zing into his office and orders him to create the ultimate "giant." He does so and Dr. Magnus Mysterious swears to Frankenstein that this will be his last attempt. He returns in Season 1, Episode 8, "The Alien Menace, Part One." Dr. Magnus Mysterious runs into a reporter named Ben Daves and pays him to test an experiment for him. Despite all the flaws (on purpose), Dr. Magnus Mysterious does the test and transforms Ben into the supervillain known as Menace. He tells Menace that he can turn back to normal once defeating Frankenstein. Next in Season 1, Episode 9, "The Alien Menace, Part Two," Dr. Magnus Mysterious and Menace both finds Frankenstein and he tells him about himself and that he is the notorious crime boss that can never get captured. He then introduces Frankenstein to Menace and leaves to work on his masterplan. 'Season 2' Dr. Magnus Mysterious returns in Season 2, Episode 1, "Team Dynamo, Part 1." He bails The Bonecrusher, The Ravine, Menace, The Black Kotana & Clownface out of jail. He gives them all of the things that makes them powerful and offers them up a job opposition. They all agree and he hires them to defeat Frankenstein and bring him back alive. Dr. Magnus Mysterious boasts about how this plan canot fail. Next in Season 2, Episode 2, "Battle of Team Dynamo," Dr. Magnus Mysterious orders Team Dynamo to get out and find Frankenstein before it is too late. Frankenstein purposely goes to the base head on and Dr. Magnus Mysterious realizes it's a trick when the police arrives. Dr. Magnus Mysterious then immediately makes a hasty retreat, promising to consider working with the 6 villains again. Dr. Magnus Mysterious reappears in Season 2, Episode 4, "The Killer Bat, Part 1." He finds a vampire bat and manages to mutate it. He then calls it Killer Bat and orders it to go out and roam free. When Killer Bat returns to the base, Dr. Magnus Mysterious feeds him and talks about his plan using him cannot fail and that if it does, he will have a second plan. Next in Season 2, Episode 5, "The Killer Bat, Part 2," Dr. Magnus Mysterious prepares to feed Frankenstein to Killer Bat until he tricks Killer Bat and Dr. Magnus Mysterious fights Frankenstein. It is an equal fight but Killer Bat comes back and Dr. Magnus Mysterious retreats and tells Killer Bat to go crazy. Dr. Magnus Mysterious was then seen going underground. 'Season 3' Dr. Magnus Mysterious is back in Season 3, Episode 3, "Attack of the Metallic Boulder." He approves of Mechanic 's idea of the fusion of Metallic and Boulder and leaves, promising him a promotion. Category:TAS characters Category:Antagonists